


A Game of Cat and Rat

by The_Problematic_Blender



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Confusion, Crimes & Criminals, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Sexual Confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Problematic_Blender/pseuds/The_Problematic_Blender
Summary: Gavin sells information about the Fake AH Crew, and it seems to be more trouble than it's worth.





	

"Golden boy!" Gavin shot his head up from his desk, looking at the source of the voice. It was his boss, of course. He stood at the doorway of Gavin's room, arms crossed across his chest.

"Yeah Criken?" Gavin asks, getting up from his chair.

"The Blackjack crew needs info on Fake AH, you're meeting them in the alley behind the gas station." Criken informs, and Gavin groans.

"Why can't A do it?"

"Because A is seducing a kingpin to get info out of him. You want to trade jobs?"

"No sir." Gavin mumbled.

"Alright, alley behind gas station, 25k." Criken goes to turn back to her own room.

"Whoa, Twenty five thousand?" Gavin calls after him.

"Yeah, so get your ass in gear." He yelled back, and Gavin stretches, winching a little at the sound of a something cracking. Twenty five thousand was a lot of money for some info, they rarely peaked at half that. "Ass in gear, Golden boy!" Criken's yell yanks Gavin out from his thoughts.

"I heard you!" Gavin yells back.

 

Surprisingly, Gavin is done quickly with the job. The Blackjack crew wasn't violent or rude, sending out someone who couldn't weigh more than himself to make the trade. Gavin got all 25 thousand, the crew got all the information Gavin had, and they were done before anything bad happened.

"Holy shit Goldie, I thought you were going to die." A said when Gavin walked through the door, money in hand. A was as old as Criken, him knowing that they both went to school together. Her blonde hair was clinging to her, wet from a shower.

"Me too." Gavin replied. "Bugger just wanted everything we had on the blokes."

"Well, Fake AH is a crew to be reckoned with now, I can see why." Criken replies, taking the money from Gavin to count it.

"You think they're going to find out?" A asks, and Criken scoffs.

"Unless Blackjack rats us out, there'll be no way in hell that we'll be on their radar."

"Any other jobs?" Gavin asks.

"Nah." Criken answers. "Get some sleep you two, I'll divvy up the money."

"Night Criken." Gavin says before retreating to his room, quickly echoed by A.

"Night Golden Boy, Night A."

 

It was two days before Blackjack put their new info to use, the team of informants found out. The morning news was usually a background noise to their quiet cereal eating, until they reported something that caught the three's attention.

"There was an attempted robbery at the Maze Bank by The Fake AH Crew yesterday, but an anonymous tip to police helped stopped the crime in progress. Two of the five men were caught and apprehended, Michael Jones and Jeremy Dooley."

Criken chuckled. "What a passive-aggressive way to bring a crew down."

"I give it three more hours before Short and Tempered are broken out." A says.

"Nah, they're probably already out." Gavin objects. "Just didn't wanna scare the public."

"Yeah, but they most likely are injured." A points out.

"But they have the Vagabond, that bloke is scary." Gavin says.

"James Ryan Haywood." Criken drawls out. "Born into a southern catholic family in Georgia. Lost his father at 8, got a stepfather at 14. Mother was a Republican, father was a Democrat from up north, stepfather was a die-hard Republican. Was beaten by his stepfather until he murdered him at 17. Afraid of drowning and commitment."

"See? Scary." Gavin says. "Wait, afraid of drowning?"

"Drowning is scary shit." Criken passively defends. "You know you're dying, you know you can't breathe, and you're forced to live the rest of your life in a panic."

"Jesus." A says. "You're fucking depressing in the morning."

"We have been friends for seven years and you're just realizing this?" Criken asks, and A shrugs.

"Awh, we're out of cereal..." Gavin says before realizing what that meant.

"Not it!" Criken and A say in unison, Gavin following up too short.

"Bloody hell!" Gavin says as he gets up from his chair, purposely leaving his bowl at his spot. "You're all rubbish."

"That's the rules here, Goldilocks." Criken says. "Now back." Gavin mumbles as he grabs his wallet, heading out of the apartment. Whenever the three were out of cereal, they yelled not it to see who would go get some more. The walk from the apartment to the grocery store wasn't too terribly long, he just didn't like being the person to do it every time.

Gavin made his way to the elevator, clicked the down button, and waited for the elevator to slowly make it's way up. The elevator dinged to single it's arrival, and when the doors opened, Gavin squeaked in fear.

Why the hell was the Vagabond in the elevator of this shitty apartment building? Not why, how, how did the Vagabond find him?

He was yanked into the elevator by his shirt, and forced against the wall, a gun pushed to the underside of his jaw. Gavin squeaked again, meet with icy blue eyes of the deadliest man in the country. His signature skull mask was gone, leaving just raccoon-esque black paint around his eyes.

"You're the informant that fucked us over." He says, as if he was telling Gavin who he was. "Now, give me one good reason not to shoot you."

"James Ryan Haywood." Gavin spits out, catching him off guard. "Born into a southern catholic family in Georgia. Lost his father at 8, got a stepfather at 14. Mother was a Republican, father was a Democrat from up north, stepfather was a die-hard Republican. Was beaten by his stepfather until he murdered him at 17. Afraid of drowning and commitment." Gavin recited what Criken told him earlier, word for word. His memory was always excellent, a straight A student because of it. The Vagabond stood there, in a stunned silence, trying to process the word assault Gavin attacked him with. Gavin was afraid to breathe throughout all that time, mouth clamped shut. He was afraid that he was going to die, die in this shitty elevator, die without another bowl of cereal, die before his 30th birthday. But what the Vagabond did do, was chuckle. And not a scary chuckle, but like he just heard a joke.

"I was hired to kill you, but you’re pretty cute." The Vagabond says, and it's Gavin's turn to be caught off guard. "I'll let you go, this time." He leans in closer, to the point to where their lips were ghosting each other. Gavin's heart skips a beat or seventy, and he doesn't know if it's from fear or infatuation. "But if you cause trouble for us again, you will be dead. Understand?" Gavin nods slightly, and he hears the elevator ding, and the Vagabond was off him, out of the elevator and out the front door. Gavin stood, dumbfounded and significantly more gay than before.

How the _hell_ is he going to do anything now?

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment, it's my only form of compensation for writing


End file.
